Kuroi Namida
by Jasdebitto
Summary: "Nee froggy…" He muttered. "How have you been?" His voice cracked when he continued. "It's cold here. Prince wondered, is it also cold where you are?"  /B26, deathfic.


Deathfic. B26. BL, or simply shounen ai. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to anime. Also, title belongs to Anna Tsuchiya's song 'Kuroi Namida.' I'm really bad at finding titles. ^^"

* * *

><p><em>January 05, 06:18 pm.<em>

He passed across the way he passed hundred times like before again with that frown he's always carrying these days. There was no smile on his face like he usually does, instead a sad look was decorating that face of prince's.

When he reached the cemetery, his legs and shoulders started to shake and he didn't even try to control them as he knew it was useless. Prince the Ripper learnt a long time ago, trying to run away from his weakness was nothing but just a waste of time. So whilst he felt his eyes starting to watering, he let them go. _Just let them go… _

Prince The Ripper kneeled down slowly, and then swept piles of snow from the grave where his lover was in a long deep sleep under the land. He hurriedly tried to wipe them all, because he didn't want anything to disturb his lover's sleep. No one, nothing was allowed to disturb him. He wanted to give him serenity, this was the only thing he could do right now.

Weather was cold, yet Prince The Ripper only had his Varia coat on. His gloveless hands were freezing and the color of the snow. He didn't care, he didn't care again. All he could think about was someone lying under him and that fact was killing him. No, he's already dead. He's lost his soul when he lost someone more than special everybody, even more than himself. That was a first for the prince, loving someone over his princely pride, and that first had just to go, had just to be cleaned from the canvas they shared together. Small teardrops fell onto the ground.

"Nee froggy…" He muttered. "How have you been?" His voice cracked when he continued. "It's cold here. Prince wondered, is it also cold where you are?" Belphegor opened his mouth and shut again. Finding right words to say was so hard. And when his heart was burning like a hell, it was even harder. Why does he keep living on? Why didn't they just let him killed himself? Pain was becoming unbearable day by day, yet they didn't understand what he's been going through. And yet there was nobody there to support him, the one he needed was gone now. That was the truth, he was gone, Fran was at somewhere very far away from the prince.

He stood up leaving his Varia coat on the ground as he thought that coat could be usefull for protecting his froggy's body from the cold weather. Bel slowy left the place where he was at few minutes ago. Actually he wanted to say much more thing, and miserably he failed. Something in his throat didn't let him to do so. He looked back to grave and left.

* * *

><p><em>February 14, 10.32 am.<em>

This time Prince The Ripper came with a small bouquet of red roses but with a large heart of love. Roses were looking gorgeous, their red was shining and splattering the fact that they're very important to the ones who were looking them. Because they were chosen very carefully by prince's hands, one by one. And also he was carrying a small box in his jacket's pocket. It was a something Prince The Ripper wanted to give his froggy a long time ago but unfortunately he couldn't, he simply failed. Because he thought there was still some time's needed before they decided this, at least he thought he should wait until a special date comes like right now, Valantine's Day.

But he regretted every piece of this decision. Because when that time comes and the one you want to give this present to him is no longer with you, everything was nothing but useless effort.

He tightened his grip on the small box and sat down onto the ground. There was still a bit snow left, and it was cold. Despite the freezing weather, cemetery was quiet and peaceful. Also it seemed like no one bothered coming here and visited the ones once they were very important for them. Or maybe nobody had special person here.

After placing flower bouquet on the grave, he looked at the scene in front of him for a moment. Emptyness came firstly and then pain. Pain was so bad, it was so unbearable. Until this time killing was just a hobby for him, he never thought taking someone's life away could be this painful for the ones who are left or he never imagened prince could also suffer from death. With his own hands, he killed his own brother, yet Prince The Ripper never felt any kind of pain. Even inside, he was laughing, laughing and thinking how his brother died easily. But right now… Everything was so different, it was so different for Prince The Ripper, he felt he was just a weakness without him.

"You know froggy… Everyday's getting harder and harder. And everyday prince's asking why. Why the prince had to face all of these? It is all your fault for leaving your prince behind!" He bursted out and silenced like nothing happened. One hand still inside of his pocket, he started talking again. "Look, you're making your prince talking to air. People will think prince is crazy or something. Heh, stupid frog."

Bel took one of his knife out while he was mumbling some kind of song, and began happily drawing something to the ground. A smile plastered his face and it was like every bad, painfull thing was over. He was smiling really innocent, a smile can only belong to a small child. After a while, a head of a frog named Fran and a had of a prince named Belphegor appeared on ground, they were looking each other, Fran was lacking emotions like he always was and Bel was grinning with his thirty two teeth, also holding a knife when the other knives were stuck into Fran's gigantic frog hat which was Fran never really wanted to wear and always complaining about when he found a situation he could mention how he hates lifting a weight above his head, and that weight gives him headache, also preventing from doing his superhero pose. Plus, a speech bubble was standing next to Bel, written 'ushishishi' in katakana.

Truthfully, that picture only made his pain worse. How could god can be this cruel? Why those happy days never come back? Why? He didn't realize when he started shaking, crying and screaming like a maniac.

It took a lot of time before he could calm down. However, time couldn't stop himself from crying. "When did prince become a crybaby?" he asked and continued. "I-It is also your fault too, froggy." But without notice he shaked his head, touched the gravestone where Fran's name was written. "No, it was actually prince's fault as h-he lost you. But froggy, don't you think this is better for you? Prince is not with you anymore and you're not a bird in a cage now. You can fly freely without the prince. Sorry froggy…"

_I was always a burden for you, wasn't I? _

"Besides he left you alone. I-It must be really lonely, because prince wasn't with you w-when you closed your eyes until the very end. Forgive the prince froggy…"

_When I found you, you were hugging yourself and holding the necklace I gave you last year. Early, I thought you were hugging yourself because inside was cold. But the room wasn't cold or what so ever, it took me for a while to realize why you were in that position. It was because you felt very lonely, wasn't it? Sorry the, prince was never with you on the times you really needed prince's hand. _

"Prince wants to spend more time with you, froggy. Hurry up, and come back to prince's arms. He is still waiting."

_Who am I joking? You were no longer with me when you're soaked in crimson red. But I'm still hoping you're not a corpse, and can run into my arms although it is the truth that you'd never do such a thing like that. But… Do you know froggy, that scenery is always in my mind. It is… scary. For the first time in my life, I didn't like blood. _

"And they don't understand, froggy… They keep saying prince should start a new begining and completely forget about you. How can they expect from the prince to forget every single memory of you? Prince always carries the picture of us. Did you remember it?"

_I was squeezing you tightly and you were repeating you really hate taking a photograph of yourself and if I really wanted to be photographed I should do this alone. However, I won froggy. Even though you look so bored and didn't like the situation very well, your cheeks were in pink color. But it was so fun having a photograph of ourselves. Prince is happy for forcing you. Because it is the only picture we had together._

"Also froggy, prince wants to kill all of people who have their own happy life. They just don't deserve it, when their prince is hurt, they don't deserve it."

_I'm selfish. I really am selfish and can not stand seeing two lovers making out. Why are they so happy? And why am I so lonely? Why did you go and leave a suffering me, froggy? These are the questions I'm asking myself these days. _

He kept on talking until the sunset. Reluctantly he came the part he wanted the most and the least. Prince The Ripper took out the small box from his jacket's pocket. His hands were shaking once again. It really was the most diffucult moment in his life. He couldn't speak, he couldn't find anything to say. Moreover, when a word came to his mouth, he just couldn't suceed to say it. Even so he managed to opened the box and reveald the jewelleries that exactly the same. They weren't so fancy but they were shining brightly.

He imagened Fran stands in front of him and waits for something him to say with curious eyes. Yet Bel couldn't look at Fran, so he stayed staring ground. However, this time, he managed to talk. He was whispering but it was better than nothing. "F-froggy… Prince… Prince wished to stay with you. He knows, this is too late for this but… But froggy, will you accept this ring and marry me?"

_Maybe you're still angry, because I didn't listen you that day and started fighting but prince is so sorry. Forgive me know, you don't have to but…_

"I love you froggy. Prince always loved you so much."

Yes, he really did love his froggy, and still his heart was aching for him. Prince The Ripper missed his froggy's smell so much, his warmness so much, his monotonous voice that keep saying 'Bel-senpaaaaaii~' so much. Nights were worse than mornings because he had used to sleep with his froggy in his bed. And nightmares! Everynight, regularly he was seeing bad conditions of his lover.

He touched the gravestone again and an idea popped in his mind. Why is he still alive? Why? Is there anything hold him back from dying? Squalo? Lussuria? Varia? Or his 'prince' title? No, of course no.

Holding a knife in his head and without thinking too much, he just stabbed himself. But for a second, Prince The Ripper hesitated. Is there really nothing? No, nothing. So he continued where he left. While knives were dancing around, Prince The Ripper was laughing and singing happily. "Prince is going to see his froggy again! Ushishishishi~"

Seconds passed, minutes passed, finally his mind started to become empty. A numb feeling came but he didn't feel anything actually. He was looking at the cloudless winter sky, observing stars, and still smiling. Yeah, maybe this isn't the best option to choose and plus, the least option could Fran love but he, Belphegor really wanted to see his frog again. He was a prince, nobody can say anything aganist him.

Before closing his eyes, he looked at his fingers and smiled bitterly. He was wearing the other matching ring. And this means, they really married, right? _It should be_, he thought.

A day later, Squalo and Lussuria found the corpse of Belphegor next to Fran's gravestone. Neither of them didn't say anything. Squalo phoned the boss while Lussuria was wiping his tears and mumbling something about how they were sweet when they were together.

Varia made a small funeral for him, only for the member's of the Varia and Vongola Family and burried Bel's lifeless body next to the Fran's. Only little wishes were uttered.

Yet, still, Prince The Ripper was smiling.


End file.
